Ashley & The Abused Kid 6: Engagement And Affair
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been about 2 years since Ashley and her friends saved Dimitri from the 17 ghosts. Right now, Ashley was preparing for her big date with her boyfriend with help from her older sister Allison C. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Ashley?" asked Allison C. "I've never been so ready in my life." said Ashley. Her sister was picking out a dress for her. "So, which one will it be? Red, purple, or black?" asked Allison C. "Definitely not black. I think I'll pick red." said Ashley. Allison C. helped Ashley put the dress on. Once she was finished, Allison C. took a few steps backwards and let Ashley look in the mirror. "Oh, Ashley. You look so beautiful." said Allison C. "You're right." said Ashley. "Man, Dimitri will love you now." said Allison C. "I bet Jim is waiting for me." said Ashley. "Jim is taking you to the restaurant?" asked Allison C. bewildered. "Of course he is. Who else would take me there?" asked Ashley. "I was thinking about either Haou, Judai, or Yusei. But still, I wish you luck." said Allison C. Ashley went downstairs to the kitchen where Jim was waiting for her. "Wow. Somebody's looking fancy tonight." said Jim. "Thanks, Jim. Where's Valon?" asked Ashley. "He's back at my house, taking care of Shirley and Karen for me while I'm gone." said Jim. "Oh. Well, let's go." said Ashley. Jim opened the front door of his car for Ashley. She stepped in the car. Jim then got himself in the car. And with that done, he started the car and it drove off to the St. James restaurant. Allison C. was waving goodbye from the front door. She went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

When the car reached the St. James restaurant, Ashley opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks for taking me here, Jim." said Ashley. "You're welcome. I'll be back here to pick you up at around 10:30." said Jim. "Okay. I'll see you then." said Ashley. While Ashley was walking in the restaurant, Jim's car drove off back to Kimmell. "I remember when Grandma and Grandpa celebrated their 50th anniversary in this place. I hope I still remember here." said Ashley. She walked around until she found a good place to sit. "I hope Dimitri remembers this date." said Ashley to herself. Suddenly, someone opened the front door. Ashley turned around and found her boyfriend walking in. He found where Ashley was sitting and went over to her. "I was hoping you would forget." said Ashley as Dimitri sat down across from her. "How would I forget something like this?" asked Dimitri. He stared at her red dress. "You look lovely tonight." said Dimitri. "Thanks. You look handsome." said Ashley. "Well, I had help from Jaden." said Dimitri. Ashley started laughing. "Really? Jaden helped you get into your tuxedo?" asked Ashley. "Yeah." said Dimitri. About 30 minutes later, the couple was now eating their meals. "So, why did you want to call me on this big date thing in the first place?" asked Ashley. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from those ghosts that were in my body." said Dimitri. "Dimitri, that was 2 years ago." said Ashley. "I know. But I never had the chance to thank you properly." said Dimitri. "Oh. Well, you're welcome." said Ashley. Suddenly, someone pushed Ashley roughly. "What is your problem?" asked Ashley. "Well, pardon me." said the person. Ashley looked into the face of the person that pushed her. It was a woman, about 23 years of age with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Stacie. I was hoping to never see you again." said Ashley. "No way. Ashley Cox? Hooked up with a boy? That will be the day. Who is the lucky guy?" asked Stacie. "It's Dimitri." said Dimitri. "Dimitri. That's a nice name for someone as handsome as you." said Stacie. "Uh, Stacie? He's my boyfriend." said Ashley. "Right. Well, I was just leaving when I rudely pushed Ashley. My apologies." said Stacie. "It's no problem at all." said Dimitri. "Well, I bid thee good day. Ashley, Dimitri." said Stacie as she left. "Who was that?" asked Dimitri. "Stacie Maguire. She was my rival during my school years before you came along." said Ashley. "She was trying to seduce me." said Dimitri. "I know. She's been known to do that to men that she doesn't know." said Ashley. "And she's been your enemy for that long?" asked Dimitri. "Yep." answered Ashley. "That is weird." said Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Dimitri and Ashley walked outside the St. James restaurant. "I guess I have to wait here for Jim to show up. It's not 10:30 yet." said Ashley. "Ashley, there's something I wanted to tell you." said Dimitri. "What is it?" asked Ashley. "There was another reason that I held this big date. Ashley, we've known each other ever since freshmen year at high school. And we're both 22 years old." said Dimitri. "What are you trying to tell me, Dimitri?" asked Ashley. Suddenly, Dimitri got down on one knee and held up a small black box. He opened up the box. Inside was a diamond ring. Ashley gasped. Was Dimitri going to propose to her? "Ashley Cox, will you marry me?" asked Dimitri. "Well, Dimitri. I don't know what to say. The ring is beautiful." said Ashley as she took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger. "You could say yes." said Dimitri. "Of course I will marry you." said Ashley as she hugged her fiance. Suddenly, a car drove in. "That must be Jim." said Ashley. "You should go." said Dimitri. "I'll see you later." said Ashley. She got in the car and the car drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ashley got home, Allison C. was waiting for her on the porch. "Allison C.! You're not going to believe what happened to me." said Ashley. "Let me guess. You had a nice dinner and he kissed you right after." said Allison C. "Uh, no." said Ashley. She held up her ring finger that had the ring in it. Allison C. gasped. "No way. He proposed to you?" asked Allison C. "Yeah." said Ashley. "Congratulations." said Allison C. "Dimitri did what now?" asked Jim as he came into their conversation. "Jim, I'm engaged!" said Ashley as she showed her friend her ring. "Well, congratulations." said Jim. "I can't wait to tell everyone else." said Ashley as she went upstairs to tell Timothy and Danek first. "Well. A few hours ago, we let her be on her own. And next thing we know, she's engaged to the boy she loves the most." said Allison C. "Who knows, mate? That could happen to you, too." said Jim. "Oh yeah? To who?" asked Allison C. "Probably Haou or me. I'm just saying, that could happen to you." said Jim. "Yeah. I'm planning to not get married. Not even in a million years." said Allison C. "Wow, mate. That seems pretty harsh." said Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Ashley spread the word about her being engaged to Dimitri the next day, everyone else was surprised to hear this. Especially Jaden. The only one she didn't tell was Valon, which was surprising for her. "Usually Valon likes it when someone's engaged. Where is he?" asked Ashley to Jim. "He's at my house last I saw him." said Jim. Ashley and Jim went to Jim's house and saw Slim, but not Valon. "Where's Valon, Slim?" asked Ashley. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Sorry." said Slim. "Maybe the Yukis know where he is." said Jim. Once the 2 kids made it to the Yuki house, Ashley asked them, Atem, Cleopatra VII, and Yusei where Valon was. "Last time I saw him, he was hanging out at Jim's house yesterday." said Jaden. "That's weird. Maybe Valon went back to Australia." said Ashley. "No. He'll be here for a few more days." said Jim. "Maybe we should hold a search party until we find him." said Judai. "Good idea. I'll tell Allison C., Tim, Danek, and Dimitri to join us." said Ashley as she ran back to her house. She came back moments later with Allison C., Danek, Dimitri, and Timothy. "Okay. The search party starts now." said Cleopatra. Everyone began searching around Kimmell and other nearby areas with partners. "I think something bad happened to Valon." said Dimitri to his fiancée. "I feel the same way. But there's no point in looking for him." said Ashley. "Do you think that one girl we saw last night at the restaurant might've kidnapped him?" asked Dimitri. "You mean Stacie? Yeah, she would do something like that." said Ashley. "Well, if we find Stacie, then we'll find Valon with her." said Dimitri. "You're right." said Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Stacie was watching the group look all over Kimmell and Ligonier for Valon on a computer screen from her house in Fort Wayne. "It seems that Ashley and Dimitri are looking together for you. How convenient." said Stacie. She had a leopard named Sabor around her neck. "Someone's jealous that Ashley's engaged." said Valon from faraway. Valon was chained by his wrists and ankles next to the wall. "Yes, well, that should've been me. Not Ashley." said Stacie. "Dimitri loves Ashley and only her. There's nothing you can do to change that." said Valon. "Well, if I can't have Dimitri, no one will." said Stacie. "What are you planning?" asked Valon. "I'm going to have Dimitri all to myself once this is all over. And I'm going to use you and the rest of Ashley's friends to come to me." said Stacie. "Your plan won't work, mate. Ashley will know your tricks." said Valon. "She used to know my plans long ago as well. Besides, I'm older than her. I graduated a year before her in high school. Dimitri should be mine. He shouldn't be around with her anymore." said Stacie. "But Dimitri already chose someone to marry." said Valon. "You're a clueless Australian, aren't you? You won't know my plan once this is all over. Sabor, get me a certain somebody." said Stacie. Sabor the leopard hopped off her neck and went out the door. "What is your cat gonna do?" asked Valon. "He's going to bring Dimitri to me. And he will be a hostage, just like you are right now. And just for fun, I think I'll add a stake to this." said Stacie. Suddenly, Valon disappeared from his imprisonment. "This should be fun." said Stacie.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few hours of searching, everyone had decided to give up on their search for Valon. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Ashley. "We didn't." said Judai. Suddenly, Danek's ears perked up. "Danek? Do you hear something?" asked Slim. "Yes, I do." said Danek. "Well, what was it?" asked Dimitri. "A leopard's roar. He's coming our way. And Valon's with him." said Danek. "Well, let's go." said Jaden. Everyone went in the direction Danek was leading them. Then, Danek stopped. There, on the other side of the road, was Sabor and Valon in his armor. "Valon! We're so glad you're okay. We were all worried about you." said Jim. "Wait a minute. I know this leopard." said Ashley as she stared at Sabor. "What are you talking about?" asked Dimitri. "This is Stacie's pet leopard." said Ashley. "She keeps a leopard as a pet?" asked Dimitri. "Yes." said Ashley. "Well, we're here to save Valon, aren't we? Well, let's go save him." said Haou. Everyone went up to Sabor and Valon's location. "Not so fast." said Valon. Everyone stopped. "Sabor, stop them." said Valon. Sabor roared and tried to scratch the group, but failed. "I think I get what Stacie's trying to do. She captured Valon last night. She knew that we were going at that date. She must've kidnapped Valon out of jealousy." said Ashley. "I think I don't get it." said Timothy. "She's using Valon and her animals to capture Dimitri and have him all to herself." said Ashley. "Something's totally off with that woman." said Dimitri. Suddenly, Valon ran forward and punched Dimitri in the face. Valon then grabbed Dimitri by the throat. "Valon, it's me. Dimitri Marshall. One of your friends, remember?" asked Dimitri. Suddenly, for only a few seconds, Valon came back to reality. "Dimitri?" asked Valon. "Valon! You have to go with the plan. You don't want me to get angry, don't you?" asked Stacie's voice in Valon's ear. "I'm sorry, mate. But I have to do this." said Valon. And with that, Valon, Sabor, and Dimitri disappeared before Ashley could catch them. "They took him. My fiance." said Ashley.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, in Fort Wayne, Sabor and Valon came back with Dimitri. "Excellent job, my minions." said Stacie. "Minion? Valon is working for you now?" said Dimitri. "Why yes he is. I think I'm going to enjoy having you with me." said Stacie. "What are you going to do to me? Are you going to make me work for you? Like Valon is?" asked Dimitri. "Actually, no. Since you're the one I want, I think I have something else in store for you. Handsome." said Stacie. She walked around Dimitri, observing him. She got in front of him and ran her hands across Dimitri's chest, sides, and back, which sent chills down Dimitri's spine. "Ashley did pick a good choice on who her husband would be. Too bad she's going to lose him that easily." said Stacie. "Ashley will come and save me. Just like she always has." said Dimitri. "I'm afraid she won't save you this time. My animals will make sure she won't make it." said Stacie. Then without warning, Stacie picked up Dimitri bridal-side style. "While they're doing that, let's have some fun, hmm?" said Stacie. "No! Put me down!" said Dimitri as he struggled to get out of her grasp. But it didn't work out for him because Stacie was a lot stronger than he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Ashley was still going over her loss. "Get used to it, Ashley. We'll find him." said Haou. "How do you know? You don't know what I'm going through. Dimitri is my fiance." said Ashley. "I know. I used to have a fiancée before." said Haou. "You have?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. She was like everything I ever wanted in life. But when the Earth got created, I died in some battle, and she cried over me. But when I came back to life, I haven't heard anything from Hannah since." said Haou. "Hannah was your fiancée, right?" asked Ashley. "Was. Until she decided to die of really old age." said Haou. "Hey, guys. We figured out where Stacie's hiding." said Cleopatra. "That's good news." said Ashley. "Where?" asked Haou. "In Fort Wayne." said Cleopatra. "That's not really far away. We'll rescue Valon and Dimitri in no time at all." said Ashley. "We'll need the others to come with us." said Haou. "I think we'll need backup on this mission." said Cleopatra. "What kind of backup?" asked Ashley. "Danek, show them." said Cleopatra. Danek came in the room with all of the Webkinz. "They can help us in taking care of Stacie's animals." said Slim as he and Jim, Atem, Cleopatra VII, Jaden, Yusei, and Judai came in the room. "I trained them all and they have the same powers that the ghosts have." said Danek. "That's great. Let's go to Fort Wayne and save our friends." said Cleopatra VII. Danek teleported all the kids and the Webkinz to Fort Wayne. "Stacie Maguire. We are coming for you and your animals. You are going to pay for stealing Dimitri away from me. Time for me to get revenge on you after all those years." said Ashley to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

While the group got to Fort Wayne, all of the Webkinz started sniffing around. "Tell us if you find anything, guys. We'll be over there." said Danek as he pointed at another area in Fort Wayne. The Webkinz nodded and went back to sniffing around. "We should ask some citizens where Stacie lives." said Judai. Suddenly, Chance, Silver and Macy barked repeatedly. Everyone went over to the Webkinz and saw a mansion. "Is this where Stacie lives?" asked Danek to the Webkinz. They nodded. "Okay. Let's go inside." said Jaden. "Wait a minute, Jaden. Two of Stacie's animals are guarding the door. We need to plan a sneak attack on them." said Haou as he pointed at two cats of Stacie's. One was Sabor, and one was a lion named Scar. "How are we going to do that?" asked Jaden. "Allow me, Jaden. I'm all about sneak attacks." said Cleopatra as she transformed into a cheetah and ran over to the 2 cats. While they were looking in another direction, Cleopatra took them both outside. "Wow. Cats can get really stupid." said Haou. Sassy, Tabby, Lulu, Jessica, Blackie, Spark, Leo, Lea, and Stripes all hissed at Haou. "I'm talking about Stacie's cats. Not you guys." said Haou. Cleopatra came back to the group. "All clear." said Cleopatra. "Okay. Let's go." said Allison C. Everyone went into the mansion. "How are we going to find Dimitri and Valon in a big place like this?" asked Yusei. "We'll know once we hear a scream from Dimitri." said Slim. Just then, everyone heard a scream. "Kind of like that?" asked Atem. "Yep." answered Slim. "That scream sounded pretty faint. We have to keep moving." said Danek.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone kept moving through the mansion. "Wait guys, I heard something." said Danek. "Was it Dimitri?" asked Ashley. "No. It was a roar of some kind." said Danek. Then suddenly, the ground shook. "What's going on?" asked Jim. Suddenly, parts of the mansion broke apart. Ashley was now staring at a big Tyrannosaurus. "That's Tyrannitar, Stacie's pet T-Rex." said Ashley. "How many of these animals does she have?" asked Jaden. "Well, Sabor, Scar, Tyrannitar, Tybeerius, and Mufasa. So, 5." said Ashley. Tyrannitar roared and stared at the group. "We can take him." said Jim. "You're right. Bring it on, big guy." said Cleopatra. Danek used his taming power to calm the T-Rex. Then Danek sent it back to extinction. "He's back where he belongs." said Danek. "That's good." said Ashley.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone kept moving through the mansion. "I think we're getting close to Dimitri's location." said Yusei. Suddenly, a roar and a neigh was heard. "That must be Mufasa and Tybeerius." said Ashley. A brown horse and a male lion came in front of the group. "Sorry, guys. But we have to get past in order to save our friends." said Jim. And with that, Jim fired red blasts from his Eye of Orichalcum. Mufasa and Tybeerius got hit. "Come on. Let's go in this room." said Judai as he pointed at a closed door. Ashley opened the door and everyone barged in.


	13. Chapter 13

"This place is empty." said Jaden. All the group can see is a dungeon-type area and a computer. But there was nobody around. "We came all the way out here for nothing." said Haou. "No we didn't. Stacie must've moved Dimitri somewhere else." said Cleopatra VII. "Well, let's go find them." said Yusei. "You won't be going anywhere." said a familiar voice. Then suddenly, the door closed and locked behind the group. "We can't get out of here now." said Jaden. Then, suddenly, something punched Judai in the face. Then the fist was going for Jim, but he stopped it with his hand. "Cleopatra, turn on the light." said Jim. Cleopatra turned on the light. Jim was holding Valon's armored fist. Valon broke free. "Where is Stacie?" asked Yusei. "Stacie told me to finish you off." said Valon. "Nothing can beat Valon's armor. It's impossible." said Jim. "We'll see about that." said Ashley. She ran forward and pushed Valon. Valon and Ashley were now at a tug-of-war. And Valon was winning. Suddenly, Valon punched Ashley in the stomach. "Ashley! Are you okay?" asked Allison C. "I'm fine." said Ashley. "Stacie is planning to make Dimitri hers." said Valon. "Where are they?" asked Jim. "They're in another room. Stacie is doing whatever she want to Dimitri as we speak." said Valon. "We'll stop whatever she's planning." said Allison C. "Not when I'm around, you're not." said Valon as he punched Allison C. in the face. "Absolutely nothing can stop this guy. He was the one who stopped the Sacred Beasts a long time ago." said Jaden. "We'll see about that." said Danek. When Valon was not looking, Danek got behind him and shocked him with electricity. Valon screamed in pain. The armor disappeared from him and he was reverted to normal. He then went to unconsciousness. "Awesome!" said Jaden. "Come on. We have to find Stacie." said Ashley. Everyone exited the room because it was now unlocked.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone went in the next room. "There's nothing in that room." said Jaden. "Nothing in this room either." said Cleopatra VII as she came out of the room next to it. Suddenly, they all heard Dimitri scream. "That's Dimitri's voice! He must be close." said Ashley. Everyone went in the next room. Ashley tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Haou, give me your lock-pick." said Ashley. Haou gave her his lock-pick and Ashley picked at the doorknob. Then Ashley kicked the door open. "It's empty." said Yusei. "But I swore I heard Dimitri's scream coming from here." said Ashley. "You did." said a voice. Everyone saw Valon again behind them, and he locked the door. "Stacie, we have guests." said Valon. "Hold on, Valon. Let me get dressed first." said Stacie. Valon then smirked at the group. "You wouldn't…" said Timothy. "I think I just did, mate." said Valon. Stacie came out of another room, fully dressed. "What have you done with Dimitri, Stacie?" asked Ashley. "He's in this room. But I'm locking it, so that bugs like you won't get in." said Stacie as she locked the door she just came out from. "Why did you want to get dressed first before meeting us?" asked Jaden. "Oh, I was having a little fun with Dimitri." said Stacie. Ashley gasped. "What? What does that mean?" asked Jaden. "Jaden, whenever she says the word 'fun', she means making love." said Ashley. "Gross!" said Judai. "And Dimitri has a sexy body. Well, whenever he's naked, I mean." said Stacie. "Just think, Ashley. Once you're married to Dimitri, you'll be doing the same thing." said Yusei. "Oh, Valon? Do your master a sweet favor and squash these bugs for me, will you?" asked Stacie. "Master?" asked Slim. "I thought you would never ask, Stacie." said Valon with a smirk. "Oh boy." said Jaden. "I have an idea. You guys can take care of Valon. Stacie is mine." said Ashley. "Ashley, are you sure?" asked Atem. "Of course I am." said Ashley. "Whatever you say." said Jim. Everyone fought Valon, while Ashley faced off against Stacie. "I have to say this, Ashley. Dimitri did pretty well in bed. I'm impressed with his skills. Maybe Dimitri will change his mind about being engaged to a scum like you and marry me." said Stacie. "That will never happen." said Ashley as she punched her old rival in the face. "Jealous much?" asked Stacie. "Yes. Yes I am." said Ashley. "Well, Ashley. Any last words?" asked Stacie. "Yes. Sic her." said Ashley. Alley began to jump on Stacie and froze her in her place. "Good girl." said Ashley as she petted Alley. "Ashley!" said Jaden. Ashley turned around and saw that her friends needed help. "Alley, can you do the honors?" asked Ashley. Alley nodded and froze Valon in his place. "Danek, do it." said Jim. Danek then electrocuted Valon in the ice. The ice broke and Valon was screaming in pain. After a few seconds, Valon fell into unconsciousness. "Good job." said Allison C. "Go rescue Dimitri." said Haou as he gave Ashley his lock-pick. Ashley picked on the doorknob to the next room. She then opened the door and then was Dimitri, fully dressed and sleeping on the bed. Ashley went up to the bed and gently shook her fiance awake. Dimitri opened his eyes and saw Ashley. "How did you find me?" asked Dimitri. "I know where Stacie lives." said Ashley. She picked Dimitri up bridal-side style and carried him all the way out of the room. "You found Dimitri." said Judai. "Yep. And he's fine." said Ashley. "Whoa. What happened to Valon?" asked Dimitri as he pointed at Valon, who was still unconscious. "It's a long story." said Yusei. "Well, we better get on home and make plans for the wedding." said Allison C. With Danek's teleporting powers, everyone made it back to Kimmell.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Ashley and Dimitri planned their wedding to be on June 16th, which was a good day and only a month away. "And where will the wedding be held?" asked Slim. "Let's say Sparta United Church of Christ." said Cleopatra. "Perfect." said Allison C. "Hey, I just noticed something. Where's the birthday boy?" asked Jaden. He was referring to Jim. "He's trying to talk to Valon about coming to the wedding." said Judai. "He's also trying to apologize for being so harsh to his friend." said Danek. "Hey, guys. What did I miss?" asked Jim as he came in the room with Valon. Valon was on crutches, since Danek's electricity left a number on him. "We decided to have the wedding on June 16th, which is only a month away, and we also decided to have it at the church." said Ashley. "That sounds good to me." said Jim. "How are you doing now, Valon?" asked Ashley. "My legs are still hurting me ever since Danek electrocuted me. Twice." said Valon. "Well, I apologize for doing all that." said Danek. "Apology accepted, mate." said Valon. "So, are you going to be here for the wedding?" asked Ashley. "Of course I will." answered Valon. "Awesome! Now everyone's going to be there." said Jaden. "The wedding's been decided. I should tell my parents about it." said Ashley as she went back to her house. "By the way, Jim. Happy birthday to you." said Judai. "Aw. Thanks, mate. I'm still alive. And that's good enough for me." said Jim.


End file.
